


Isuot Mo Na Kasi!

by aerinuh, queenchenhun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerinuh/pseuds/aerinuh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenchenhun/pseuds/queenchenhun
Summary: Ang gusto lang naman ni Sehun ay suotin din ni Jongdae yung mga damit nya. Mahirap ba yon?!
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so hahaha pabirthday fic ko to hahaha and the idea just came from a dream. Enjoy reading ^_^

"Dae." 

  
  


"Yes?"

  
  


"Suot mo yung hoodie ko bukas."

  
  


"Ayoko nga. Ang laki-laki kaya ng mga damit mo kase matangkad ka. Mukhang bestida sakin. Tsaka meron naman ako. Bakit yung sayo pa ang isusuot ko?"

  
  


Inis na napabuga ng hangin si Sehun sa sinabi ng maliit at napaka-cute nyang boyfriend nya. Ang gusto lang naman nya, isuot ni Jongdae yung mga hoodie and sweaters na inaalok nya. Mahirap ba yon?! Is he reaching for the fucking stars?!

  
  
  
  


May tropa's night kasi si Sehun at mga tropa nya which consists of Chanyeol, Jongin, Yixing and Minseok every Saturdays sa apartment ni Chanyeol and Baekhyun. And for sure, isasama nilang lahat yung mga boyfriend nila except for Minseok since nasa ibang bansa yung boyfriend nito.

  
  


Bago pa lang kasi yung relationship nila ni Jongdae compare sa mga tropa nya. Wala pa silang isang taon compare kila Chanyeol na magli-limang taon na, sila Jongin na 3 years na and sila Yixing na padalawang taon na.

  
  


After a year of pining and courting sophomore na na si Jongdae ay finally sinagot na nya si Sehun kahit isang taon na lang ang itatagal nito sa university since 5th year na sya sa kursong Industrial Engineering.

  
  
  
  
  


Sehun can still remember kung paano sya nabihag ni Jongdae.

  
  


First day of classes, 4th year na silang magtotropa kaya naman sisiga-siga na silang naglalakad sa campus. Also, kilala din kasi sila as the tropahan na magagaling sa lahat aka the Gold Squad. Minseok is the org president tapos silang tatlo nila Chanyeol and Jongin ay ace players ng org basketball team [and Chanyeol is the captain] tapos si Yixing, captain ng men's volleyball team ng org nila. Tapos lahat sila dean's lister pa. Although hindi naman sila ang naglabel nun sa mga sarili nila. They just read several confessions about them sa Confessions Page ng school.

  
  


Okay back to story, he saw Jongdae sa canteen, bumibili ng bottled water habang may hawak na mini fan. Sobrang init naman kasi sa campus nila tapos madami pang tao. Nasa canteen silang magtotropa kase nagugutom daw kasi si Minseok at gusto ng siomai rice.

  
  


Hindi sya napigilan nila Chanyeol nang lumapit sya kay Jongdae para mag-abot ng panyo, kitang-kita nya kasi na pinapawisan na si Jongdae Na hindi naman tinanggap ni Jongdae. That's why the barkada made fun of Sehun hanggang uwian, up until now, saying na hindi raw gumana yung charms nito sa freshie.

  
  


Tapos after 2 weeks nya pa nalaman kung anong course and name ni Jongdae. Kung hindi pa nadulas si Baekhyun na kinakapatid nya nga daw yun, hindi nya pa malalaman. Talk about friendship here diba?

  
  


Jongdae Kim is a Education student majoring in Elementary Education. Unang kita pa lang ni Sehun sa kanya, nasabi nya na agad na si Jongdae yung gusto nyang pakasalan. Yes, for someone na bihasa na sa relationships, nasabi agad ni Sehun yon that's why he earned a punch from Baekhyun. Napaka-advance nya raw mag-isip putangina sya.

  
  


Of course, after nyang malaman yung course and name ni Jongdae ay hindi na tumigil si Sehun. Lagi nyang hila-hila si Yixing para tumambay sa Educ building since Educ student din yung boyfriend nito na si Junmyeon; Math major nga lang tapos higher year kay Jongdae.

  
  


Nung acquaintance party para sa freshies ay niyaya ni Sehun yung buong tropa na um-attend kahit hindi naman para sa kanila yung party na yun. Tapos binawalan din sila ni Kyungsoo sila kasama sya Student Council Organization. Buti na lang, Sehun has supportive friends.

  
  


He even asked Jongdae to dance with him pero hindi sya nito pinansin the whole night. He also overheard him talking to his best friend, Gabriella [whom Sehun befriended para maka-close si Jongdae, well ganun talaga], that he finds Sehun weird and creepy.

  
  
  
  


_"Gab, he's so creepy kaya. I always see him outside the building tapos he would always approach me."_

  
  


_"Uh he's with his friend naman kasi. Kuya Yixing is Kuya Myeon's boyfriend. Remember he's the Org president na may half-chinese jowa from Engineering?"_

  
  


_"Basta Gab, he creepy and weird tapos—"_

  
  


_"Dae, he's right behind us. Shut up ka na."_

  
  


_"I don't care. Totoo naman kaya eh."_

  
  
  
  


Tawa nga ng tawa si Baekhyun sa kanya when Jongin told them what happened, magkakasama kasi sila since Kyungsoo is part of the organizing team since SCO nga sya. Maldito daw talaga si Jongdae since they were young but he's kind to people that he likes. Hindi nga lang kasama si Sehun doon. Hindi pa. Yes ike-claim na ni Sehun na hindi pa.

  
  
  
  
  


But then, Sehun pursued him anyways. The more na iwas sa kanya ni Jongdae ay lalo syang lumalapit. Until one September afternoon, Baekhyun asked him [ **YES HE ASKED HIM, SPECIFICALLY HIM** ] na ihatid si Jongdae sa dorm nito dahil hindi nya maihahatid since dadalhin daw sa talyer yung kotse nito. Of course, kahit tamad si Sehun magdrive at mahilig mag-commute plus nagtitipid ng pang-gas, umuwi sya sa bahay nila to get his car para lang maihatid si Jongdae. Syempre kailangan nyang magpa-impress.

  
  


Nung una nga ayaw pa ni Jongdae na pumayag magpahatid but he had no choice nung bumuhos yung malakas na ulan tapos wala syang dalang payong and dala nya yung readings nila.

  
  


Syempre dahil isa sa motto ni Sehun ang **_grab the opportunity when it's there_ **, he grabbed the chance na magpakilala formally kay Jongdae. Tapos ang confident din nya na nagsabi na liligawan nya si Jongdae. That's why he received a scared look from the cute freshie.

  
  


Hanggang sa naging routine na ni Sehun na sunduin si Jongdae kahit wala silang label. Padalhan sya ng food kahit hindi nya alam kung may pag-asa ba sya dito tapos he would always help his nililigawan kada may hirap itong lesson sa math. Since well, that's Sehun's expertise.

  
  


Hanggang sa one time, nakita ni Sehun kung paano magselos si Jongdae. Tangina. Yung kilig nya non apaw na apaw.

  
  
  
  


_"Gabs! Gabs! Anong nangyayari kay Dae? Bakit hindi namamansin?" he asked Gabriella when he saw her na iniwan ni Jongdae pagkakita sa kanya sa labas ng Educ building._

  
  


_"He's jealous Kuya Se. Hindi mo ata napansin kahapon na we were watching your basketball game against ECE after our last class since nasa pinakalikod kami. Tapos he saw that girl, yung pretty na maputi na inabutan ka na ng towel tapos ginulo mo pa yung hair. Tapos yun. He walked out and left me."_

  
  
  
  


Ang kilig kamo ni Sehun nun. Grabe. Kulang na lang magtatalon sya pero syempre inuna nyang sundan si Jongdae kesa magdiwang dahil may susuyuin pa syang nagseselos na nililigawan.

  
  
  
  


_"Dae. Tara lunch na tayo." sabi nya kay Jongdae habang nakasunod dito. Sabi nga ni Kyungsoo sa kanya, quote_ **_Mukha ka nang aso Sehun. Saktong-saktong tatay ni Vivi at Monsieur_ ** _unquote._

  
  


_"Ayoko. Si Gabriella isasama ko." he said. Sehun flashed a victory smile behind Jongdae's back. Tang ina. Nagseselos nga! Pucha ang kilig ni Sehun talaga._

  
  


_"Eh sabi ni Gabs sa cafeteria daw sya kakain. Lika na lunch na tayo." yaya ni Sehun. He tried holding Jongdae's hand but he swatted Sehun's hand away tapos naglakad pabalik sa educ building._

  
  
  
  


_"Nginang yan Sehun. Si Jongdae lang pala makakapagpatiklop sayo." tawa nang tawa sila Chanyeol habang nagkukwento sya. Gusto na nga nyang batukan isa-isa eh._

  
  


_"Puta ka. De ano ngang gagawin ko pucha kase si Irene!" reklamo ni Sehun kaya binatukan sya ni Minseok._

  
  


_"Gago ka. Sino ba nagsabing guluhin mo yung buhok ni Irene kahapon? Buti nga di ka sinapak. Hindi yon nagpapahawak ng buhok." sabi naman ni Minseok sa kanya._

  
  


_"Nako Sehun. Good luck na lang talaga. Hahahaha." sabi ni Yixing sa kanya._

  
  
  
  


After nilang magbati ni Jongdae pagkatapos nitong magselos for the first time, Jongdae asked him kung seryoso daw ba sya dito. Gusto ngang matawa ni Sehun that time kase naman, mukha pa syang di seryoso sa lagay na yon? 

  
  


Hatid sundo na nya, tapos kilala na din ng parents nya si Jongdae, tapos birth date na nga ni Jongdae yung number sa jersey nya eh. Bakod na bakod nya na nga eh. Label na lang talaga yung kulang sa kanila.

  
  
  
  


_"Sehun kasi….I'm starting to like you already…. Kaya I'm just making sure na seryoso ka sakin." mahinang sabi ni Jongdae habang nasa sasakyan sila. Nakapark sila sa labas ng dorm ni Jongdae since hinatid nya pauwi. Mahirap na. Baka madagit ng iba. Madami pa namang nagpapalipad hangin kay Jongdae kahit binabakuran nya na._

  
  


_Ngiting-ngiti si Sehun nun pagkakita nya na namumula si Jongdae dahil sa sinabi nito kaya naman dumukwang sya para halikan yung noo ni Jongdae tapos yung ilong._

  
  


_"Hindi pa ba halatang-halata na seryosong-seryoso ako sayo? Bakod na bakod ka na nga sakin. Pero masaya ako na ganyan na yung nararamdaman mo Dae. Don't worry, hindi naman kita mamadaliin. Take your time on liking me."_

  
  
  
  


3 months after sabihin ni Jongdae na he's starting to like him na daw, ay narinig ni Sehun yung pinaka-masayang oo sa buhay nya.

  
  
  
  


_Awarding ceremony nun para sa sports events since last day na ng Foundation Week nila. Sehun just received his award na kasama sya sa Mythical Five ng year na to. Pagbalik nya sa pwesto nila ay sinalubong sya ni Jongdae tapos ay hinila sya palayo sa mga taong lapit ng lapit sa kanya hanggang sa nakarating sila sa gilid ng gym._

  
  


_"Congratulations, boyfriend ko." Jongdae whispered to him bago sya hinalikan sa pisngi. Natulala naman si Sehun non. Pucha tama ba yung narinig nya?! Puta boyfriend ko daw?!_

  
  


_"Am i hearing things?" naguguluhan nyang tanong kay Jongdae kaya naman natawa ito._

  
  


_"Oo, Sehun. Sinasagot na kita. Boyfriend na kita. Ano pang gusto mong marinig?" natatawang tanong ni Jongdae sa kanya._

  
  


_"Pucha!" sa sobrang tuwa ni Sehun ay nahalikan nya si Jongdae. Puta sa labi, men. Sa labi!_

  
  


_"HOY BAWAL YAN! BUMALIK KAYO SA LOOB!" buti na lang talaga si Kyungsoo yung nakahuli sa kanila._

  
  
  
  


"Nginang mukha yan Sehun. Umagang-umaga busangot na busangot amputa." bati ni Jongin sa kanya pagdating nito sa classroom kaya mas lalong nairita si Sehun.

  
  


"Oh anong nangyari dyan? Bat ganyan itsura nyan?" tanong ni Minseok bago naupo sa tabi ni Jongin.

  
  


"Ewan ko dyan. Kanina pagdating ko ganyan na yan eh. Nag-away ba kayo ni Jongdae, Se?" tanong ni Chanyeol.

  
  


"Ang gusto ko lang naman, isuot ni Jongdae yung hoodie ko. Mahirap bang gawin yon?!" sigaw ni Sehun kaya natawa sila Chanyeol. Hindi lang basta simpleng tawa kundi yung halos malaglag na nila sa upuan kaya sinipa ni Sehun yung upuan ni Chanyeol kaya nalaglag sya.

  
  


"Tanginang yan Sehun! Laki ng problema mong gago ka! Hahahahahahahahahahaha!"

  
  
  
  


Habang pauwi sila ni Jongdae, he tried again na pilitin si Jongdae na isuot yung hoodie nya. Sehun is not reaching for the stars naman diba? Madali lang naman yung gusto nya diba?

  
  


"Dae, sige na. Kahit yung Privé lang. Pili ka kahit ano sa mga Privé ko." 

  
  


"Ehh. Bakit ba kasi Hun? Fetish mo ba yon?" kinilig si Sehun nung tinawag syang Hun ni Jongdae [kahit si Jongdae lang ang may karapatang tumawag sa kanya nun], pero hindi sya bibigay agad sa mga pa-Hun Hun ng cute nyang boyfriend.

  
  


"Hinde!"

  
  


"Oh eh bakit?"

  
  


"Isuot mo na kasi." 

  
  


"Ayoko nga. Ang kulit mo, Sehun."

  
  


Failed na naman.

  
  
  
  


Sabado na bukas. At hindi nya pa din napipilit si Jongdae na suotin yung hoodie nya. Nakakainis naman kase! Naiinggit lang naman si Sehun kila Jongin na todo flex na suot daw ng boyfriends nila yung mga damit nila. Kingina. Yun lang naman yung gusto nya eh! Mahirap ba yon?!

  
  


Pero hindi papayag si Sehun na hindi nya maa-achieve yon. Kaya kinabukasan, tinawagan nya si Chanyeol. Kinontrata nya na buksan ng malakas yung aircon nila sa living room. Takang-taka namna si Chanyeol pero sumunod na lang sya kasi binlackmail sya ni Sehun.

  
  
  
  


"Bahala ka Jongdae, malamig don sa apartment." sabi na lang ni Sehun bago sila bumaba ng sasakyan. Dala nya yung mga chips nila. Syempre bawal pagbitbitin si Jongdae. Kahit naman nagtatampo sya, mahal na mahal nya pa din to.

  
  


Pagpasok nila, napangisi si Sehun. Sobrang lamig sa loob. Kala mo sinehan talaga. Nakalatag na din yung airbed tapos yung mga alak sa center table.

  
  


Tumabi si Jongdae kay Baekhyun na kinakapatid nya imbis kay Sehun kaya nairita lalo si Sehun. Nasa airbed kasi nakahiga si Chanyeol. Dapat katabi nya si Baekhyun eh!

  
  


"Kuya Baek, ang lamig. Hinaan mo yung aircon." rinig nyang bulong ni Jongdae.

  
  


Ayan. Sinabihan na kasi kita na isuot mo eh. Ayaw mong maniwala.

  
  


Napangisi na lang si Sehun. Naiwan ni Chanyeol sa couch yung remote ng aircon kanina kaya kinuha yon ni Sehun at tinago. Desperado na sya, aba.

  
  


"Hindi ko mahanap kung saan nailapag ni Chanyeol yung remote eh. Hiramin mo na lang yung jacket ni Sehun. Batang lamig yan. Sanay yan sa ganito." sabi ni Baekhyun. Ayan sige Baek. Very good ka dyan. Kaya mas kampi sya kay Baekhyun eh.

  
  


"Nahihiya ako." napangiti naman si Sehun non. Puta ang cute-cute talaga ni Jongdae! 

  
  


"Bakit ka mahihiya? Boyfriend mo yon." natatawang sabi ni Baekhyun. Sige pa Baek. Galingan mo lang ang paggatong.

  
  


"Sige na nga." Sehun glanced at his boyfriend. He even pouted kaya lalong napangisi si Sehun pero he maintained a straight face nung lumapit sa kanya si Jongdae. 

  
  


"Hun…" tumabi pa sa kanya si Jongdae tapos yumakap sa braso nya. PUCHA. Buti na lang madilim kase nanonood sila ng movie. Hindi naaaninag yung kilig ni Sehun.

  
  


"Ano?" kunwari ay pagalit nyang sabi.

  
  


"Heram jacket…" mahinang sabi ni Jongdae. Pigil na pigil si Sehun halikan yung boyfriend nya kahit kitang-kita nyang nakanguso ito.

  
  


"Diba sabi mo kanina, ayaw mo?" natawa internally si Sehun nung nakita nyang tumayo si Jongdae tapos tumabi ulit kay Baekhyun.

  
  


"Nagtatampo sya, kuya Baek." bulong ni Jongdae. Buti na lang talaga nasa airbed yung ibang tropa nila kaya hindi napapansin yung kababalaghan nila sa likod.

  
  


"Napaka-arte ni Sehunito. Hayaan mo na nga. Time of the month nya ata." sabi ni Baekhyun. 

  
  


Kaya kunwari tumayo si Sehun para pumuntang kitchen. Pero hinubad nya muna yung jacket nya tapos binato kay Jongdae.

  
  


"Isuot mo na yan ah." kunwari ay galit nyang sabi bago dumiretso sa kitchen.

  
  


Syempre para naman hindi sayang yung pagtayo nya, kumuha sya ng ice cream. Naglalagay sya sa mangkok ng ice cream nung biglang yumakap sa kanya si Jongdae. Kita ni Sehun yung sweater paws ni Jongdae habang nakayakap sa bewang nya. Pucha ang cute talaga.

  
  


"Hun, galit ka ba? Sorry na." bulong ni Jongdae. Hindi naman agad sumagot si Sehun hanggang naramdaman nyang hinigpitan ni Jongdae yung yakap sa kanya.

  
  


"Sorry na, Hun. Harap ka dito." syempre humarap si Sehun.

  
  


Tangina lang yung tuwa nya nung nakita nyang suot suot na ni Jongdae yung jacket nya. Putangina. Napaka-cute talaga! Nagmukhang mas maliit si Jongdae dahil doon kaya naman hinawakan ni Sehun yung magkabilang pisngi ni Jongdae bago sya hinalikan sa labi.

  
  


"Ang cute-cute mo, pucha. Tapos akin ka pa." bulong ni Sehun.

  
  


"I love you."

  
  


"I love you more, syempre. Ako yung patay na patay sayo eh. Aminado naman ako dun." he whispered making Jongdae laugh. 

  
  


Pagbalik nila, magkatabi na sila ni Jongdae sa couch tapos nakayakap sa kanya si Jongdae. Syempre hindi pa din hinihinaan ni Sehun yung aircon at hindi nya pa din nilalabas yung remote.

  
  


Nang tumayo si Jongdae para mag-cr, nagsend sya ng message sa gc nila.

  
  
  
  
  


**_GOLD SQUAD_ ** **💪**

**Sehun**

**_Mission success mga gago!_ **

**😎**

  
  
  


end.


	2. Bumangon ka na kasi!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hindi naman talaga palainom si Jongdae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually natuwa lang ako masyado dun sa unang fic ni diane kaya sinulat ko to hehe. First tagalog fic whoot whoot! -ina

Hindi naman kasi talaga palainom si Jongdae.

Pero kasi sobrang nag tatampo na si Gab sakanya kasi puro si Sehun nalang yung kasama ni Jongdae pag Friday nights, kaya bumabawi siya. Kaya nung sinabi ni Gab na nagtawag sila Wendy ni inuman, wala nang magagawa si Jongdae kung di mag sabi ng oo. Sinabihan niya naman si Sehun at sabi naman neto sunduin niya nalang sila pag katapos basta mag text lang.

(Sobrang swerte talaga ni Jongdae kay Sehun – never siya nagging controlling kay Jongdae, never siya pinag taasan ng boses, never siya minura – plus!!! Pogi, mayaman, malambing, at higit pa sa lahat sobrang mahal pa siya.)

Iniisip palang ni Jongdae si Sehun napapangiti na siya kaya sobrang nagulat siya nung si Luhan ng “Never had I ever had Sex!”

For a moment, nakalimutan niya na kasama nga niya pala barkada niya sa isang bar malapit sa campus nila. Mga alas kwatro palang ng hapon inumpisahan na nila kaya wala pang alas diyes ng gabi eh lahat na sakanila may amats – at eto nga sila ngayon nag lalaro ng “Never had I ever” para daw pampaubos ng last round nila.

Medyo mabigat bigat na kasi yung ulo ni Jongdae kaya medyo nag lag sakanya yung sinabi ni Luhan, kailangan niya muna ng isang minute para absorb.

Pero naunahan na siya ni Gabs nung biglang sumigaw eto, “HOY JONGDAE UMINOM KA! PAVIRGIN AMPUTA!” Kung pwede lang talaga i-stapler yung bibig ni Gabs, kanina niya pa ginawa yun. Nakalimutan ni Jongdae na nag tratransform pala si Gabs pag lasing. Nawawala yung mahinhin at posh na Gab, napapalitan ng palengkera na nag bebenta ng alimangong nakatali.

“Weh!?” Biglang tanong ni Joy kay Gab. “Eh ang inosente ni Jongdae?”

“Eh nakakalimutan mo ata kung sino jowa eh,” Sabi agad ni Luhan. “Si Kuya Sehun Oh kaya yun.”

“Uy hindi naman ganun na tao si Sehun,” Agad naman sumabat ng dipensa si Jongdae.

“Ay ayan na si Secretary of National Defense,” Gab says. “Bakit Jongdae, anong klase tao si Kuya Se?” Nag smirk naman si Gab sakanya.

“Wag ka nga!” Jongdae lightly shoves Gab.

“Oh, ano na?!” Joy interrupts. “Jongdae tinira ka na ba ni Kuya Sehun? Oo o hindi, inom!”

Lahat tuloy ng friends nila napatingin kay Jongdae, biglang nahiya siya kasi nasakanya lang yung attensyon, kaya naman biglang uminit yung mukha neto. Si Wendy at Joy akala mo matatanggalan ng panga nung kinuha ni Jongdae yung shotglass tapos inubos yung laman.

Jongdae gags at the taste, he can feel the alcohol slip from his mouth down his throat, it leaves a fire-y after taste that he really hates. Ayaw na ayaw niya talaga lasa ng gin c2. Mule lang talaga yung okay na lasa na alcohol para sakanya.

“HOY! TOTOO?!” Wendy asks at the same time Joy asks, “Ano, kamusta? Daks ba?!”

Gusto na ni Jongdae lamunin ng lupa sa sobrang hiya, kaya tumango nalang siya – kasi pareho namang oo yung sagot.

Dapat pala di nalang sinagot ni Jongdae kasi kung ano-ano na yung mga tanong sakanya pagkatapos. _“Ilang beses?” “Daks talaga?” “Nakakalakad ka after?” “Saan niyo ginagawa?” “Everyday?”_

Hindi na sila tumigil. Pero ang pinaka tumatak na tanong sakanya ay yung tinanong siya ni Joy, “Paano ka niya niyaya?”

Hindi naman yun nasagot ni Jongdae.

Kasi yung totoo, hindi naman talaga si Sehun nagyaya sakanya.

_Flashback_

Nagising si Jongdae na feeling niya nabagsakan yung ulo niya ng isangdamakmak na libro. Ang bigat pa ng ulo niya at yung kanyan lalamunan tila parang nakalunok siya ng bulak na binabad sa suka.

_Grabe, never ever ever ever na akong iinom talaga._

Nung bumangon si Jongdae dun niya lang napansin na hindi niya to kwarto, in fact, hindi rin damit yung suot niya. Suot niya yung gray na hoodie ni Sehun tapos naka boxers lang siya sa ibaba.

Nag isip pa muna siya kung bakit, tapos parang nabuhusan siya nang nag ye-yelo na tubig nang bigla niyang maalala yung pinag gagawa niya kagabi.

“Putangina!!” Biglang tili ni Jongdae habang talukbong ng kumot.

He starts whining and kicking the bed in the desperate attempt to shake out the memory pero andun padin eh. _Oh my god, Kim Jongdae! Ang tanga tanga!_

Parang bulate si Jongdae na nalagyan ng asin sa pinag gagawa niya ng biglang bumukas yung pinto, at napatigil siya kasi ayaw niya pang mapahiya pa ng husto.

Biglang napadasal si Jongdae na sana si Kuya Baekhyun yun pumasok o di kaya si Kuya Chanyeol. Lord, sana pinauwi ni Kuya Kyungsoo si Sehun kagabi at iniwan niya si Jongdae para matulog sa extra room ng condo nila Chanyeol. Iniisip ni Jongdae na lagi naman siyang kumakanta sa church tuwing Sunday nung high school siya, at kulang nalang maging santo na siya sa sobrang bait, kaya baka pag bigyan siya ni Papa Jesus kahit ngayon lang.

Pero si Satanas ata yung nakikinig kay Jongdae kanina nung biglang naramdaman niyang may umupo sa tabi niya at nagsalita, “Dae,” Boses ni Sehun at sana lamunin nalang si Jongdae ng higaan kasi ayaw niya makita talaga yung boyfriend niya. “Bangon ka na diyan,” Napailing si Jongdae sa loob ng kumot.

“Dae,” Ulit na sinabi ni Sehun. “Lika na, lumabas sila Chanyeol at Baekhyun.”

“Ayaw,” Sabi ni Jongdae. Mag kamatayan na muna bago niya haharapin si Sehun.

“Ikaw,” Kurot ni Sehun sa balikat niya, para namang may kuryente na dumaloy bigla sa katawan ni Jongdae. “Tapang-tapang mo kagabi tapos ganito ka ngayon.” Pabiro ni Sehun sakanya at jusko talaga, napailing nanaman si Jongdae. “Di ka talaga gagalaw?” Tanong ni Sehun sakanya, hindi naman umimik si Jongdae.

Buti nalang di pa nakapatay yung aircon kaya okay lang na magtago siya sa luob ng kumot.

“Sayang nagluto pa naman din ako spam. Diba gusto mo yun?” Di talaga nag pa tinag si Jongdae, kaya niya to. Spam lang yan; _spam is temporary, kahihiyan is eternal_. “Ayaw mo talaga?” Kinurot ulit siya ni Sehun, this time naman sa waist.

“Isa…” Di talaga umimik si Jongdae.

“Dalawa…” Kaya talaga to ni Jongdae, _walang mag papatinag_.

Pero nakakalimutan niya ata na si Sehun yung boyfriend niya, at si Sehun na ata yung pinaka mapang-asar na taong nakilala niya sa balat ng lupa. “Ano nga ulit yung sinabi mo saakin kagabi?” Tanong ni Sehun talaga, at biglang nag panic si Jongdae kasi ayaw niya na talaga maalala, “Hun please—”

“STOP!” Sigaw ni Jongdae habang bumangon siya at tinanggal yung kumot. Nakita niya naman na nag pipigil ng tawa si Sehun, samantalang siya eh naka pout habang pulang pula yung mukha.

Hindi na napigilan ni Sehun at hinawakan niya yung dalawang pisngi ni Jongdae at humalik. “Good morning! Umagang umaga bakit ka nakasimangot ha?”

“Eh kasi!! Niloloko mo ako!” Na tawa nanaman si Sehun bago hinalikan ulit siya sa labi. “Niloloko kita? Kailan?”

“Kanina!”

“Inaalala ko lang yung sinasabi mo kagabi kasi di ko maalala. Ikaw maalala mo ba?” Pinalo naman ni Jongdae sa balikat si Sehun.

Pero syempre yung mahinhin lang na palo.

“Oh? Bakit, nag tatanong lang naman ako,” Sabi sakanya ni Sehun. Aalis na sana siya sa higaan para iwan si Sehun dun eh, kaso mahaba yung mga kamay ni Sehun at agad-agad siya binuhat. “San ka pupunta ha?”

“Sehun!” Bigla naman tumayo si Sehun palabas ng kwarto. “Ibaba mo ako!”

Dinala naman ni Sehun si Jongdae sa dining area, Sehun placed Jongdae on one side while he sits across him. Kumain sila ng breakfast pero yung paa ni Sehun kung san-san napupunta na kailangan niya nang i-trap yung paa neto gamit nung paa niya para hindi na mag wonder.

“Ha-ay!” Sita naman ni Jongdae. “Stop taking advantage of me.” Natawa naman si Sehun at sinabihan siya, “Ako pa talaga? Eh ikaw nga-”

“Thou shall not speak bad words habang nasa harap tayo ng biyaya,” Jongdae makes a show of the food in front of him at mas natawa naman si Sehun.

Sehun didn’t mention na muna yung nangyari kagabi, pero napagtanto naman ni Jongdae na dapat nga pala na pag usapan nila. Pero syempre pinilit muna siya ni Sehun na iminom ng sobrang daming tubig para daw mawala yung sakit ng ulo niya.

“Thank you,” Sabi ni Jongdae nung matapos na siya kumain at hinihintay niya nalang si Sehun.

“No, problem. I like cooking for you,” Tumingin naman sakanya si Sehun at napaka sincere nung tingin niya sakanya, kinikilig tuloy si Jongdae kaya biglang namula.

“Thank you rin kasi…” Napatigil naman si Jongdae tapos inibaling ang tingin bago niya sabihin, “Kasi you didn’t let me hop on your dick last night.”

Grabe - tenga, leeg, mukha, ni Jongdae sobrang namumula. Mukha na siguro siya mag lagnat.

Sa sobrang kalasingan ni Jongdae kagabi, he practically threw himself to Sehun – begging the older to take away his virginity na and all that. Sehun, on the other hand, fight off all of Jongdae’s advances hanggang makatulog na ito dahil sa kalasingan.

Kung ‘di siguro ganun ka responsable si Sehun – kung ano-anong kamilagruhan na siguro yung nagawa nila kagabi.

“Of course, you were drunk,” Sehun replies easily. “I don’t know if you really want it or if it’s just the alcohol talking.”

“So,” Napatingin naman si Jongdae kay Sehun, the other was looking at him intently as well. “Kung di ako lasing, you’ll let me?” Napangiti naman si Sehun sa tanong niya.

“Hindi pa rin kasi– Why do you look disappointed?”

“I’m not!” Biglang defense ni Jongdae. _Eh hindi naman talaga!_

“Come here,” Sabi sakanya ni Sehun while he taps his lap. Di naman gumalaw si Jongdae kaya inulit ni Sehun “Dae, halika dito.” Dahan-dahan naman pumunta si Jongdae kay Sehun, Si Sehun naman hinala siya at pinaaupo neto si Jongdae sa lap niya. Nahiya naman ulit si Jongdae kaya di niya tinitignan si Sehun.

“Ikaw,” sabi sakanya ni Sehun while he hooks his index finger on his chin to make him look up. “Wag ka masyadong nag papacute kasi ibubulsa na kita,” Natawa naman si Jongdae tapos tong si Sehun hinalikan siya sa cheeks habang niyayakap niya siya. Sehun presses another kiss on Jongdae’s forehead before he says, “I would still pass kasi I want your first time to be special, atsaka, wala naman akong condom sa wallet ko and I know you’re not in birth control – baka mauna yung binyag bago kasal eh; patay pa ako sa tatay mo.”

“So pag naka birth control, pwede na?” Tanong naman ni Jongdae.

“Only if you want,” Sehun tells him and grabe, Jongdae can’t believe that Sehun can still manage to constantly sweep him off his feet every single time and make him fall in love more than he already is. “Daan na ba tayo sa clinic mamaya? Anong gusto mo, pills or shots?” Pabirong tanong ni Sehun sakanya.

Sasagot palang sana si Jongdae nang biglang napatalon siya sa inuupuan niya nang biglang sumigaw si Kuya Baekhyun ng pagka lakas lakas, “HOY! ANO YAN HA!”

Hinila naman ni Kuya Baekhyun si Jongdae papalayo kay Sehun na parang nanay na nahuli ang kanyang anak. Si Kuya Chanyeol naman tawa lang tawa habang inaayos yung pinamili nila ni Kuya Baek.

“Ikaw, Sehun kung ano anong kaharutan yang tinuturo mo kay Jongdae,” Baekhyun exclaims while pointing at Sehun. Sehun then raises his hands to the sides like he’s been caught doing something illegal. “Malalantakan ka talaga saakin, sinasabi ko saiyo ha!”

“At ikaw naman!” Biglang tingin sakanya ni Baekhyun. “Nagpapaharot ka naman!”

\----fin


End file.
